The First Time
by blondiespotandink
Summary: The Disney girls have a sleep over at Ortensia's house and talk a bout how they first met their boyfriends
1. Chapter 1

_This will be a short story about how the Disney girls met their boyfriends_

* * *

Chapter One - Seriously Talk

The night had been fun for the girls; eating pizza, making jewelry, watching all the Twilight movies, and playing Just Dance 4. This was definitely a very awesome slumber party.  
But now it time to talk - seriously talk. The four girls formed what was somewhat a circle. Minnie took the recliner, Ortensia sat in the bean bag chair, and Daisy and Clarebell occupied the sofa. All of them were in their pajamas of course, and they started to giggle like young school girls would. Ortensia was the first to stop giggling.

"Okay ladies, I wanna talk about something serious."  
All the girls looked at her.  
"How our relationships started!" Ortensia said enthusiastically.  
Minnie raised her eyebrows, Daisy looked down at the floor, and Clarebell giggled.  
"Ooh this will be so fun! I can't wait to hear everyone's love story," Clarebell mooed.

Minnie blushed, then cleared her throat. "Well this will be interesting," she said sounding interested. Minnie had never told her friends how she met Mickey. She just said love had given them a course, and they followed it. It's been two weeks since they started dating.  
Daisy raised her hand. "I think I'd like to go first". The girls quieted down, ready to listen intently to the duck' s tale.

"Well, this was at the end of my relationship with Dallas" Daisy started. The girls gave her their full attention.

"We were rowing in the middle of a lake - as a date. Things were going smooth, until we were directly under the moon, then Dallas stopped rowing.

'Daisy,' Dallas had said. 'I think it's time we started seeing other people'. I didn't know how to respond to this. Things seemed so well! So I simply asked, 'Why?'

'Daisy I just can't stay with you. You are not rich like me, you don't act like me and my family at public, and you don't even put lower class people in their place! And you're friends with a guardian.' I couldn't believe my ears - this was ridiculous! Why brake up with me for not being a rich snob?! Why judge my best friend?!" Daisy said those last few parts with an angry voice dripping acid. The small audience gave Daisy the innocent but petrified puppy look, which made Daisy feel guilty and shut up immediately before she started cussing her ex out.

"Sorry - just, going back to the moment. Anyways...

I looked at Dallas with my "What the Hell?!" face. 'Well excuse me for being kind to people!' I snapped at him. Dallas looked at me with a stare of pure disgust - I remember feeling like garbage from that stare"

Clarebell rubbed Daisy's shoulder comfertingly, but the latter shook it off, for she felt there was no need for sympathy.

"Dallas stood up. 'Don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone who's, more appropriate and fitting for you, like I have'. Dallas had said that with a voice faking encouragement. A boat - a small but high class boat - came towards us. I didn't quite understand what was going on until it was right next to us. The boat belonged to Dallas's girlfriend, and he planned to ditch me.

As Dallas climbed onto the other boat, he knocked the ores into the lake... these ones couldn't float."

The listeners gasped at this.

" I called for Dallas. 'Hey! You knocked the ores into the lake! How will I get home?!' I must've sounded hysterical, because I was scared to death - scared that he'd do something stupid.

He did do something stupid. 'I dunno! 'S not my problem!' Dallas and his girlfriend started laughing. I still wonder if he knocked the ores into the lake on purpose. 'Try paddling toots!' Dallas laughed. Then he and his girlfriend sped away.

At the time, I started balling. Not because I was attached to him - but because I was scared and insulted. I didn't know how I'd get home. So I cried a whole 'nother lake.

But, the odds were in my favor - well, eventually. A huge cargo ship was coming my way, and neither I or the ship could move out of the way. I cried more - I was soo scared. If I got hit, chances are I would die.  
Now here's where the favorable odds came in. A row boat came my way - it was Donald! - of course I didn't know him back then. But I was so relieved.

I was lucky to have a rescuer, but I I had just hit the jackpot to have a handsome one!" Daisy blushed and the other girls laughed.

"So anyway... he pulled his boat next to mine. 'Hop in toots! I noticed you're in need of some assistance' Donald had said. I still still had some tears in my eyes - so it was a little hard to see what I was doing. This, resulted in me accidentally kissing Donald square on the beak!" All the girls laughed, then the listeners "awwww"ed. Daisy blushed.

"We're near the end of that...lucky night! Me and Donald made it safely to shore, and, well, decided to have a date the next night - the start to our relationship! The End"

The other girls "awwww"ed and applauded. Daisy blushed - of course. Dallas had been right, Donald was just right for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_All characters belong to Disney._

**Hiya! Thank you to those who continued to read the story, and yes, Clarebell and Horace are brother and sister in this story.**

* * *

"Okay! My turn!" Clarebell announced. Everyone settled down. Ortensia raised her hand to ask a question. "Does anyone need more pop? Or  
Some more cheese-its before we hear her story?" Everyone shook their heads no.

"Alright, go ahead Clarebell!" Clarebell cleared her throat.  
"It was Saturday morning. I was mowing the lawn, when my brother Horace' s best friend Goofy came yelling down the street. 'Help! Help!' he was shrieking.

I had no idea why he was freaking out, but I figured it was something silly. 'What's the matter Goof?' I asked.

Goofy looked on the verge of tears.  
'It's Max! The car fell on him while he was trying to fix it! And I can't get it off him! Please help me!' Goofy wailed."

Minnie put a hand to her mouth. "Ohhh! I always knew he cared incredibly about Max, but to almost cry and run around town?! That's a truly loving father."

Clarebell nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, what a loving father... Back to the story...

Me and Goofy ran as fast as we could to his garage. When we got there, Max was very stiff. Our will to save him fed our adrenaline to lift the car, but I cut my hand in the process.

When Goofy saw this, he gently led me into the house to fix it. After he fixed it, he said 'Now you shouldn't be tearing your beauty like that'.

I was surprised by this. Never has a man been so gentle with me, nor has one ever called me beautiful - I was always a tomboy, so men felt they had no reason to be, so, gentle, or treat me like a lady.

Out of gratitude, I kissed him square on the lips and announced him my boyfriend. The End."

The audience of three "awww"ed and applauded. Clarebell has proud expressing her true self ever since.


End file.
